No Regrets
by RMprincess
Summary: Amaya is crazy, evil Galbatorix's magician and when the king finds out her true name, she's bound to help Murtagh. Together they will defend their way of life and their own beliefs. Brisingr spoilers!
1. True name

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the characters; they all belong to Christopher Paolini except Amaya and other characters you don't recognize as Paolini's.

**Author's note: **WARNING: Brisingr spoilers!! This story is supposed to take place during Brisingr and further, so spoilers will appear. Of course, some things maybe won't be like in the books, but that you will see. It's rated M mostly because of the language and some crazy ideas from Amaya and others. Don't tell me I didn't warn you.

* * *

"Amaya, you're the most stupid person in the world!" an older, gray-haired woman yelled through the house.

"Thanks! Tell me something I don't know already, grandma!" the girl yelled back. She nervously ran her fingers through her long black hair.

"I told you curiosity will kill you one day! I told you!" Amaya's grandmother frowned.

"Yeah, whatever. You don't have to annoy me too! I'm already freaking out!" Amaya's dark brown eyes shined dangerously.

"I still can't believe it! If you hadn't asked for your true name, this wouldn't have happened!" the older woman sat on the chair and rolled her eyes "Well, now deal with it."

"I wanted to know my real name! I didn't expect the king will discover it!" Amaya stood in the middle of the room, clutching her long black dress with her fingers.

"You didn't expect lots of things, my child." grandma said "You're pretty foolish for a magician. I don't know how you survive."

"I didn't know it will happen, okay? How many times do I have to say?" Amaya yelled "I was sure no one can break into my mind…"

"You didn't think on the king." grandma sighed "What does he want from you anyway?"

"Apparently he wants me to serve the Dragon Rider!" Amaya said "The Rider failed to do something and now I'm supposed to go with him…to help him or to watch what he's doing. I think the king will tell him my true name."

"Amaya, this is inexcusable!" grandma looked at her accusingly "It's your fault! How are you going to get out of that _situation_?"

"Look, I hope this won't last long. We just need to get rid of those stupid rebels and I'm free!" Amaya said.

"Don't be so sure! You became king's slave and who knows what he will ask you to do." grandma crossed her arms "Well, we can't help you…we'll be waiting for you. I hope you survive."

"Right." Amaya smiled bitterly and went out of the house.

* * *

"Ah, Amaya, you're here!" Galbatorix smiled when Amaya entered the throne room.

"My Lord." she bowed "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure." the king said "What is it?"

"Will you tell my true name to the Rider?" she asked, looking all the time at the floor.

"Well, Amaya, I hope you understand I appreciate what you are doing for me." he said "But, you see, you'll be spending most of the time with Murtagh so the only way to make you truly useful for him is to tell him your true name."

"Great!" Amaya said through her teeth.

"However, don't forget you answer to me too." he smiled "I'll make sure Murtagh uses your true name only if really necessary."

"Why? I've always been loyal to you, my Lord." Amaya looked at the king "Don't you trust me?"

"I do, but you never know when something could change. However, I planned to do it like this before you came." he said coldly "I didn't choose you for this. You did. It's not my fault you were too curious about your true name. But thank you on that. I'll send a gift to your family for this favor. From now on, you're staying here and do what you're told, alright?"

"Yes, my Lord." Amaya bit her lip not to say what was really on her mind.

"Good." Galbatorix smiled "You can go now."

* * *

"Fuck this!" Amaya kicked the table in her room. She was furious; furious with herself and furious with whole world. After few moments of destroying things in the room, she sat on the floor and hugged her knees. Someone opened the door and she looked up.

"What the fuck do you want, _Dragon Rider_?" she looked at Murtagh and smiled bitterly.

"You must be Amaya." he looked around the room, not surprised by how everything was.

"Wow, Dragon Rider is being smart!" she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." he warned her "Don't you think you're not in position to make me angry?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, mighty Dragon Rider!" she got up and walked closer to him "You might now my true name, but you know nothing about me and what I'm capable of!"

"Are you threatening me?" he laughed "I've heard you're crazy, but this…"

"What? Who told you that?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone." he smiled "They're already making fun of you, so why do you want to give them more material?"

"I'm not crazy!" she yelled "I don't give a fuck what they think! Including you, Dragon Rider!"

"Stop calling me like that!" his face went rigid "I came to tell you you're coming with me today."

"Coming where?" she was surprised "We have a task to do, _already_? But I just got here!"

"Oh, come on! Do you think Galbatorix cares?" he said.

"Ok, ok!" she calmed down a bit and realized what a mess she made "Fuck! I hate my life!"

"Why don't you kill yourself then?" he looked at her.

"Oh, and make everyone happy? No way!" she rolled her eyes and shrugged "Unless _you_ want to kill me."

"Whatever." he said "Just be in front of the castle in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" she looked at him in disbelief "You can't be serious! Don't you know anything about women? I need more time to get ready!"

"Listen, bitch. Stop whining and do as I say." he said coldly "Or I'll make you wish you're dead."

"Really?" she looked at him curiously "Now you're _forcing_ me to come late!"

"Just be there." he rolled his eyes and went out of the room. Amaya looked after him and smiled to herself.

"_Dragon Rider…that must be interesting._" she thought with excitement "_I'll finally see a dragon closely!_"

* * *

Amaya came out of the castle a few minutes late. Murtagh was already standing there and touching Thorn's leg.

"A dragon! A real dragon!" Amaya ran to Thorn like a child and placed her arms around dragon's neck. Murtagh didn't expect her to do that so he wasn't sure how Thorn will react on this. No one dared to do it before. But Thorn seemed to enjoy it.

"Aww, you're so sweet!" Amaya smiled to Thorn.

"Oh, come on!" Murtagh complained "He's a dragon! Not a dog!"

"Well, I still think he's sweet." she said and looked at Thorn's eyes "Why are you so sad, my love?"

"Hey! He's not your dragon. Leave him alone." said Murtagh.

"Why isn't he answering me?" Amaya was worried "What's wrong with him?"

"It's none of your business!" Murtagh yelled and Thorn gently rubbed his nose against Amaya's chest.

"Ah, whatever. He likes me." Amaya smiled.

"He does." Murtagh said quietly, placing his hand on Thorn's head.

"His name is Thorn, right?" she looked at Murtagh "I bet you named him like that."

"Yes." Murtagh said.

"It's a nice name actually." she smiled "I had a cat once. Her name was Black Death."

"Did Galbatorix tell you anything about Thorn?" he asked.

"Umm, not really." Amaya said "Is there anything he was supposed to tell me?"

"I don't know." Murtagh said "Do you have something to ask?"

"Actually, yes. Thorn grew up so fast…but I see he is not like other dragons." Amaya said "Well, not that I know any other dragons…just what I heard."

"Thorn stayed young in his mind…and you don't want to know what Galbatorix did to him." Murtagh sighed "You can't even imagine how it is for him."

"Oh, you poor little thing!" Amaya touched Thorn again "But will he ever be like other dragons? I mean the body and mind of proper age?"

"He will. But it will never be the same." Murtagh said "How would you feel if someone tortured you from the day you were born…when everything just seems wrong and doesn't make sense? That's why I can't make him talk to me. He sends an image sometimes but it's not…not right."

"How do you communicate then?" Amaya asked.

"You could never understand a bond between dragon and a rider. There are always feelings and sings that only a rider can understand about his dragon." Murtagh said and then his voice changed back to coldness "We have to go. Come on."

Amaya patted Thorn's leg and took a deep breath to stop tears from coming to her eyes. She couldn't believe that the king was so cruel with a dragon. She knew Galbatorix tortured people and that was okay with her but torturing dragons? That was something unforgivable. She thought about it all the way while she and Murtagh were flying on Thorn's back.

* * *

"I can't feel anything strange." said Amaya "Are you sure someone saw a dragon here? Maybe they saw a big bird."

"I don't care." Murtagh said "The only thing important here is that we are doing something…searching for a dragon, not that we find _her_ actually."

"Oh, okay." Amaya shrugged "That's fine with me. But I have a question."

"What now?" he looked at her.

"Well, you're a Rider so you probably know more spells than I do." she said "So I was wondering…did you ever use magic for fun?"

"For fun?" he frowned "You're really weird."

"Oh, come on!" she laughed "Don't tell me you never used magic for fun!"

"Where's fun in magic?" he asked "Do you enjoy killing people or what?"

"Well, that's relative." she smiled "But you have to try it! There are spells that can make you feel so good that you just want to lie down and enjoy the sensation. Then you see nothing else but things you want to see."

"Huh. Isn't it easier just to get drunk?" he asked.

"I tried that one too but it's not the same." she said "You have to see the world clearer, not blurry!"

"Whatever." he said coldly "What were you doing these years…working as Galbatorix's magician or playing with magic?"

"Both!" she smiled "And I've been a magician for four years…mostly taking care of the king's enemies in the Empire. Stupid villagers thought they can be heroes! So my job was something between working and having fun!"

"Oh, so you did just easy tasks." he said "I really have no idea why king chose you for this."

"He chose me because I was stupid enough to know my true name." she rolled her eyes "I was curious…and I thought no one will find out. I'm good enough in keeping others out of my mind but the king…he's just too strong."

"Your true name is not nice." he suddenly said.

"Huh. _Thanks._" she said annoyed "I don't feel like talking about it. Why don't we just concentrate on what we are doing, or better on what we're not doing?"

"As you want." he said as Thorn took them further across the land in their search for Eragon and Saphira.


	2. Thorn

Amaya and Murtagh were out of Urû'baen for most of the time because Galbatorix sent them to look for Eragon and to check on the soldiers. Amaya was getting bored easily with all that, even they weren't actually doing much of what they were supposed to.

"Oh, come on! Do we _have to_?" Amaya said one day when Murtagh told her they have to stay where they were and check is something going on.

"Don't ask _me_ that. Ask Galbatorix!" said Murtagh.

"Right." sighed Amaya "But can we at least go to some town?"

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know. Go for a drink or shopping?" she said timidly.

"Shopping?" he raised an eyebrow. He caught exactly the word she was hoping he won't hear.

"Umm, I need a dress." she said "It's not like you let me have a life these months!"

"Look." he grabbed her arm roughly, looking straight to her eyes "Would you, please, stop blaming _me_ for everything? It's not like I want you here! So don't talk like I didn't let you or something…because that's not true!"

"Alright. I understand." she smiled as he let go of her "Wow. You're so strong!"

"Shut up." he said.

"Fine." she shrugged "I was just saying!"

"Wait! I can feel someone is coming!" Murtagh said urgently.

"What? Where?" Amaya looked around in surprise.

"Not here, silly!" he rolled his eyes and pointed at the valley in front of them "There! If you hadn't thought about useless things, you would have noticed!"

"Oh, really. Someone _is_ coming." she said "Just humans?"

"Yes. They're trying to get to the Varden." he said coldly "Runaways."

"Should we let them go?" she asked.

"I don't know. Both ideas sound wrong." he said.

"What ideas?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Firstly, we could let them go just because the king would want the opposite, but then we would have to fight them after they join the Varden." he said "Secondly, we could kill them and make the king happy."

"I have another idea!" she said "Why don't we torture them and make them swear in ancient language to never leave the Empire?"

"Yeah, but that would please Galbatorix." he said.

"So?" she said "I don't know about you, but it would make me happy too. It would be fun! And then there is no fear we'll have to fight them some day."

"We'll force them to make an oath." he decided "But we won't torture them unnecessarily."

"You're so boring!" she complained "I can see them coming! That guy is just fucking gorgeous! Can't I have him for a moment, please?"

"No! Are you crazy?" he looked at her "Don't make me use your true name to stop you from acting like a man!"

"Oh, I'm acting like a man?" she got upset.

"Well, I would call you a whore but since no one would pay you…" he smiled.

"I hate you!" she yelled "It's not my problem that you can't find a girl so you don't want me to have a man!"

"Oh, please! You're so stupid!" he said "Real women don't act like that. You would never find a man who loves you. You're one of those girls…ones that everyone wants to have fun with but after they get old, they stay alone."

"I'm not like them!" she said furiously "They are just cheap whores and I'm a magician!"

"Ah, well, it's almost like you weren't a magician." he said "Enemies pass right in front of your nose. Like now!"

"What?" she looked around "Shit! They are here!"

"Come on. Let's get them!" he said and they hurried into the field to catch the people who were trying to run away.

* * *

It was easy to convince the runaways to make an oath because no one really wanted to oppose the Dragon Rider; especially not when Thorn landed near.

After they had finished that, Murtagh and Amaya decided to go back to Urû'baen because it was high time to report to Galbatorix. Of course, they were supposed to check a few places more but they agreed they'll try to keep that a secret; the king didn't have to know everything.

Murtagh didn't want to stop anywhere on their way back home. Amaya got upset because of that but she couldn't have done anything about it.

When they reached Galbatorix's castle, it was night already. The king barely listened to them and then told them to go away because he was preoccupied with something else.

Amaya came to Murtagh's room later that night.

"What do you want?" he looked at her surprised. She locked the door with magic and stood there for a moment, not saying anything.

"Amaya, what are you doing?" he asked suspiciously.

"I told you I'm bored. But don't you also want something?" she smiled.

"Yeah, I want you to leave me alone." he said.

"Are you sure?" she pulled her dress down a bit, exposing her shoulders.

"Amaya, please, just go." he said coldly.

"Do you really want me to go?" she let her dress slid down and she stood there naked in front of him.

"Yes, I do!" he looked at her for a moment indifferently and then looked away.

"The king would be pleased with your answer." she said, picking her dress up from the floor "I forgot slaves are not supposed to have fun."

Murtagh looked up at her furiously and got closer to her in a second. She just looked at him provocatively. He grabbed her arms and pinned her to the door, making her to drop the dress from her hand. She smiled as he started to kiss her neck.

After few moments he moved away from her and she laughed.

"What's your final decision?" she asked, playing with her hair.

"You're not going anywhere now, bitch." he said, whispering something in ancient language and taking off his shirt. Amaya realized he is using magic on her and in a second she found herself flying through the air straight onto the bed. She laughed even harder.

"Touch me." she whispered as he got on top of her, pinning her to the bed. He pressed his fingers to her lips gently and then moved his hand down her neck and across her stomach. They kissed passionately.

* * *

Amaya was lying on the bed next to Murtagh, trying to catch her breath. She noticed a sword on the table next to the bed and she grinned.

"What?" Murtagh looked at her.

"Umm-hmm." she looked at the sword and back at Murtagh. He still looked at her confused.

"Don't touch Zar'roc." he said, but she didn't listen to him. She already took the sword in her hand and raised it in front of her face.

"This thing is the reason why you have that nice scar on your back?" she pressed the sword to her body; the cold blade made her shiver.

"I told you not to touch it!" he tried to take the sword but she took it in her hand again and sat up in the bed before he could reach her. They were sitting on the bed and looking at each other until Amaya smiled.

"How does it feel…?" she asked, pressing the blade to her left forearm. She gasped as the sword made a thin line of blood.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he looked at her in shock.

"Wow. That's was intense." she said, healing her forearm "That's a special sword!"

"Just give it back to me." he said "Or I'll make you."

"Make me!" there was a naughty grin on her face again "But no using magic or my true name, please!"

"Alright." he grabbed her arm in a second and pushed her down. She didn't let go of the sword but Murtagh was much stronger than her. As they fought, Zar'roc cut Amaya's skin in four places.

"Okay, okay!" Amaya gasped "I give up."

"I won." he smiled and took Zar'roc, placing it on another table that was closer to his side of the bed. He helped her heal the cuts.

"Yeah, you did." she said "I hope you didn't torture anyone with that sword…because the sensation it sends through the skin…that's a sweet torture…just fucking awesome! Well, only if you don't cut too deeply."

"You're sick." he said.

"I know." she smiled "But I can't help it. Oh, and I still think it's better that than trying to kill yourself to prove you're stronger or win some stupid bet! Especially, when they are not supposed to heal it with magic after…that's just not fun. It's called Trial of the Long Knives, right? I heard someone talking about it long time ago."

"Yeah, but that's not for fun…it's too see who's willing to suffer the most for their people. It's a custom of some tribe or something like that." he said.

"You see, even more stupid! Why to suffer for people who'll turn their backs on you as soon as they get a chance?" she said "It's pointless to suffer for anyone…"

"You're right." he said.

"Yeah, and all those people who say they love you and care about you, they don't really mean it …because you are the one who can best take care of yourself." she said bitterly "They'll just find an excuse why they weren't there when you needed them the most."

"Have you ever been in love?" he asked.

"No. There's no such a thing as love!" she said "It's something people invented! They say they love their country, and then they join the rebels! They say they love their wives, but they cheat on them! They say they love their friends, but they betray them!"

"Who betrayed you?" he looked at her curiously.

"People did." she laughed bitterly "I just want everything to come back at its place. I want those rebels defeated. I want the Empire free and happy. Maybe then there would be such a thing as love."

"What about your family? Don't they love you?" he asked.

"Oh, they care…but I don't." she said "I don't want to talk about it."

"Does that have to do something with your true name?" he asked.

"No!" she got upset "Would you, please, stop mentioning my true name? I know it has some stupid words in it but still it doesn't have to do with anything!"

"How many people did you kill?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm a magician. I don't count." she said nervously "It doesn't bother me because they were all endangering my life on one way or another."

"Right." he said.

"Is it true all I heard about your life?" she suddenly asked "About your father and Galbatorix and everything?"

"Depends what did you hear." he shrugged "People say many things."

"Is it true that you were actually on the side of the Varden?" she asked.

"I was at no one's side!" he said annoyed.

"Okay." she said "Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"_Murtagh._" he heard Thorn's voice in his mind.

"_Thorn_?" Murtagh asked surprised. Thorn usually didn't really talk to him so suddenly.

"_Want…Amaya._" the dragon whispered sadly.

"I think Thorn is getting better and better…older actually. He talks more to me." Murtagh said to Amaya "I think he wants to see you."

"He wants to see _me_?" she was surprised.

"Yeah. You were the first person who didn't cause him pain, actually." he said quietly.

"But he didn't try to talk to me while we were flying together. And it's been just a day since I saw him." she said "Wait, if I'm the first person who didn't cause him pain…you caused him pain?!"

"Umm, not intentionally." he said "Galbatorix caused him pain because of me."

"Oh, well. Let's go to see him, then." she said, looking for her dress.

* * *

"Thorn!" Amaya ran to hug the dragon as soon as she saw him. Thorn just stared at her with his big sad eyes.

"_Amaya._" Thorn suddenly said.

"_Yes?_" Amaya patted his leg.

"_You have to come with me._" he said nervously.

"_Why_?" she looked at him in surprise "_Why don't you go with Murtagh?_"

"_I can't go with Murtagh!_" the dragon shook his head.

"_Thorn…_" Amaya didn't know what to say.

"_Come on! I'm hungry! I want you to come hunting with me._" he said.

"_Wow, don't eat me!_" Amaya smiled "_But, you see, I'm not a dragon and hunting is not really something I can do. I think you should…_"

"_No!_" Thorn roared and Murtagh gave a questioning look to Amaya.

"_Fine. I'm coming with you even I don't know what I can do for you._" she finally decided.

"_You'll help me capture the animals with magic! Just get on my back!_" Thorn said nervously "_Now!_"

"Now?" Amaya looked at him suspiciously for a moment. Then it seemed like Thorn was saying something to Murtagh that made them both nervous.

"Amaya, go!" Murtagh said urgently, almost pushing her on Thorn's back.

"What is going on?" she asked as she got on Thorn's back.

"We'll explain it to you later! Now go!" yelled Murtagh.

"So it's not about hunting, is it?" Amaya asked as Thorn rose in the air.

"_Umm, yes and no. I'm still going to hunt but I wanted you with me… because of something Shruikan had said._" said Thorn.

"_What did he say?_" asked Amaya.

"_He said Galbatorix had in mind to get rid of you! He said something like...you're not useful at all…he expected more from you…_" Thorn said.

"_What?!_" Amaya was shocked "_Fuck! What am I supposed to do?_"

"_That's why I took you with me…if Galbatorix thinks I need you, he'll change his mind…at least I hope._" said Thorn.

"_Thanks._" said Amaya "_Not useful? How does he mean not useful? I did everything he wanted…well, almost everything!_"

"_Maybe it's not about that…maybe he thinks you and Murtagh are getting too close…and that you'll try something against him._" said Thorn "_Maybe Shruikan lied. However, if he didn't lie, then Galbatorix is talking about us now. _"

"_Why didn't you tell me that immediately?_" she asked.

"_You would panic, he would find out about our plan…it's simple._" he said.

"_Oh, right._" she said and Thorn smiled.

"_Would you now concentrate on magic, please? My stomach is empty!_" he said "_There are lots of animals down there and I'm trying not to scare them or I'll have to hit trees to get to them!_"

"_Sure._" said Amaya, concentrating "_Give me a moment._"


	3. Not changing

When Amaya and Thorn returned to the castle, Murtagh was waiting for them. He seemed to be very nervous.

"Am I dead?" Amaya asked as Thorn landed next to Murtagh.

"No, but we have to go." he said urgently.

"Where?" Amaya was surprised "Won't you tell me what the hell happened while we were away?"

"Galbatorix forgot about you actually." he said and looked at Thorn "We have to go to visit Eragon and Saphira."

"That's good I guess." she shrugged and then gasped "Wait, what? The king ordered you to capture Eragon and Saphira?"

"Yes, we're attacking the Varden." he said.

"Finally!" she smiled "Do I get to fight?"

"No." he said coldly "You stay here."

"What?" she got upset "I want to go! I want to crush those rebels!"

"Oh, shut up." he rolled his eyes "Like you could to that…"

"Hey, all I want is one particular person there…nothing else." she said "I want to go."

"You're not going." he said and she crossed her arms, looking angrily at him.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I say so." he whispered her true name "You stay here."

"Alright." she said; there was nothing she could do to change that "But what if Galbatorix actually changes his mind about me…and decides to get rid of me?"

"That's your problem." he smiled as he got on Thorn's back.

"I hate you." she rolled her eyes and went to the castle.

* * *

Amaya felt unsafe in the castle; but if Galbatorix actually decided he doesn't need her anymore, she would be dead and that's it. There was no reason to hide because he would find her anyway.

After some time she decided to go talk to the king. Maybe there was a chance to convince him she could still be useful. She has always served him well and she was a magician, so why would he actually want to kill her? After all, it could have all been a misunderstanding.

"Oh, Amaya!" Galbatorix smiled as she entered the throne room and bowed.

"My Lord." she said.

"I know why you're here." he smiled. Of course he knew.

"Then tell me the truth, please." she stared at one point on the floor, afraid to look up at the king.

"It's true I was thinking of getting rid of you…" the king was strangely honest "I actually forgot what I intended with you…and you know too much for leaving somewhere…even if you swore to me, I think you would be too weak to stop someone else from getting inside your head."

"My Lord…you know I won't betray you…ever. Let me help you destroy the Varden." she said "You know that's what I've always wanted. And you know Murtagh is not so reliable, even with all oaths, I can still help you…."

"That's true." he said "Everything stays like it is then."

"Thank you, my Lord. You won't regret it." she smiled.

* * *

"Amaya?" a soldier approached her while she was walking down the hall one day.

"Yes?" she said.

"This is for you." he gave her a piece of paper.

"For me?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." he said and left. Amaya went to her room and sat on the bed. She stared at the paper in her hands. It was a letter; a letter from her family. She sighed and started to read:

_Dear Amaya, we inform you that we are all fine. You know we're not in condition to come to visit you but we think about you all the time. We received a nice amount of money from the king few days ago and we appreciate what you are doing._

_Stay well. Your grandma says you should destroy the Varden and marry the Rider. Write soon. We love you._

Amaya rolled her eyes; it's been just two weeks since she left and they already missed her.

"Brisingr." she whispered and the paper burst into flames and she threw it onto the floor.

She stared at the fire until there was nothing left of the paper. Then she got up and walked to the table. There was a ring on it and she picked it up.

"I won't fail you." she whispered as she put the silver ring with bright ruby on her finger "I will avenge your death."

* * *

One night Amaya was sitting on her bed and thinking. Suddenly the door opened and she saw Murtagh. His face was expressionless as always and she smiled.

"Let me guess." she said "You failed."

He didn't say a thing as he got to her, throwing his sword on the floor and pushing her down onto the bed. She laughed as he started to kiss her passionately.

"Wait!" she pushed him away and he lied down next to her. She sat up and got on top of him. He stared at the ceiling; his eyes like fire.

"What happened?" she touched his face and he immediately grabbed her hand and looked deep into her eyes. They stared at each for a moment. He seemed to be angry and sad in the same time. She smiled and kissed him.

In that moment someone opened the door. Amaya was so surprised that she tried to get up fast but she lost her balance and fell off the bed.

"My Lord." she smiled innocently as she realized Galbatorix was standing at the door. She got up slowly and realized Murtagh was already standing next to her.

"What are you doing?" whatever the king wanted to say, this situation was more interesting for a moment. He couldn't believe he didn't see it before, but there were more important things he had to do.

"Nothing, my Lord." Amaya laughed nervously as she realized it wasn't really a question. The king was already reading her mind. Murtagh stared at the king warily and said nothing.

"Right." the king said and then his face darkened as he looked at Murtagh "You! Why didn't you come to me first?"

Amaya looked at Murtagh in shock; she couldn't believe he didn't report to the king when he came.

"Why would I?" Murtagh said coldly "You already knew everything."

"How dare you? You know well what I've told you!" Galbatorix yelled, getting closer to Murtagh until he was an inch away from Murtagh's face. Murtagh just looked away.

"My Lord, I…" Amaya was trying to find a way to get out of the room.

"No, stay here!" Galbatorix glanced at her annoyed and then looked at Murtagh who was still avoiding looking at him "Look at me, damn it!"

Amaya stood in the corner of the room afraid of the king; she's never been around when he was so angry.

Murtagh finally looked at the king and the hate was visible in his eyes. The tension between the king and him was almost unbearable. Murtagh was concentrating hard on something and Galbatorix frowned.

Amaya stared at them for a moment in confusion. No one moved and if it wasn't for Murtagh's fast breathing, Amaya would have thought they froze in time.

Suddenly Galbatorix started to laugh like crazy and Murtagh closed his eyes for a moment; he seemed to be in pain.

"I don't know why you keep doing that. You know you can't hide your thoughts away from me!" the king looked amused "I can't say I'm not enjoying it, though."

"My Lord?" Amaya said and Galbatorix rolled his eyes; she bit her lip "May I say something?"

"Ah, what is it?" the king stared at her. She panicked; she just always had to choose wrong time to speak.

"I would like to…" she hesitated "I would like to go with Murtagh to the next battle and not stay here…"

"Why?" Galbatorix raised an eyebrow "You've been on missions before and you'll be again, but battle…?"

"Because he, obviously…" she looked at Murtagh "He can't do the job right."

"Oh, and you would do it better?" Murtagh yelled at her "Eragon had help! There was nothing we could have done! Besides, you're just a pathetic excuse for a magician!"

"I wouldn't do _your_ job, Dragon Rider." she rolled her eyes "But maybe it's better I go with you and distract Eragon's helpers…since you can't do two jobs at once. You can't rely on someone else like you can on me…you know my damn true name!"

"I don't need you in the battle! I don't need your fucking help!" he said "It's highly possible enemy captures you and you end up telling them all…"

"I'm not so stupid as you think I am!" she was annoyed.

"You're stupid enough to fool yourself…you're not powerful at all." he said. Galbatorix was smiling all the time, realizing they both forgot he was there for a moment.

"But I can _become_ powerful." she crossed her arms and he looked at her suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Oh, I saw where your power comes from!" she laughed madly "I saw it."

"What do you know about that?" even the king was surprised.

"Umm, not much." she was nervous; she shouldn't have said that "My Lord, I…I'm just trying to help you."

"You know about Eldunari?" asked Murtagh.

"Eld…what the fuck?" she frowned "I've no idea what it is but I know it exists since Murtagh's been using it. I'm not blind!"

"Well, since you know about all that, you're going with Murtagh to the next battle." Galbatorix said "However, I didn't expect Eragon to be so powerful…I've underestimated him this time…I'll decide what we'll do next."

Amaya grinned victoriously at Murtagh and he rolled his eyes. Galbatorix was already thinking of another plan and he left the room.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Murtagh was next to Amaya in a second and he grabbed her by the hair roughly.

"Hey! Let go of me!" she gasped "The king made his decision! And don't call _me_ crazy, you were the one trying to stop the king from entering your mind!"

"Listen to me, bitch!" he let go of her "There is a reason why I did that and I'm not going to tell _you_."

"What? Wait!" she asked "What reason?"

"I'm not going to tell you!" he said annoyed.

"If you don't tell me, I'll go tell to the king you have a secret!" she smiled.

"You won't. I know your true name." he said.

"That doesn't work with secrets…because I already made an oath to the king not to make an oath to you no matter what you say when it comes to secrets…he knows my true name too." she wasn't really sure what she just have said but it sounded right. Murtagh looked at her angrily for a moment.

"Fine. I'll tell you." he said "But Thorn, you and I will hide that part of your memory from anyone."

"Ok, I promise I won't think about it near others." she said in ancient language.

"Eragon told me something…he told me there is a way to change our true name." he said "Apparently when you change your personality, your true name changes too."

"And you believe that shit?" she said "Don't you think he lied to you just to make you lose your concentration?"

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't." he said "I don't know. I should check first…even it sounds silly."

"Well, whatever. I don't want to change anything about who I am." she said.

"Even you could possibly free yourself from me and the king?" he asked curiously.

"Well, it bothers me sometimes…but I can't change who I am…I don't think that's really possible…because or you are, or you aren't…" she said "How would I change anyway? Should I become evil and join the Varden?"

"Evil. Huh." he laughed "Why do you hate the Varden so much?"

"Besides they are evil?" she said "One of them is responsible for my father's death."

"Your father's death?" he asked surprised.

"Yes." she sighed and sat on the bed "He was killed while he was on a mission."

"Was he a magician?" he sat next to her.

"Yes, he was." she smiled sadly "A great one…but I'll be even better."

"Why do you say that?" he looked deep into her eyes.

"He let them kill him…He knew how dangerous it was! He knew it!" tears appeared on her face "That night, before he left, he came to my room and gave me his ring…and I didn't realize it was his way of saying goodbye. But I won't let them kill me like they killed him!"

"Well, it seems to me like you're looking for it…to be killed…because you want to avenge his death." he said "That means you'll have to look for that person…and that's just too dangerous for you."

"I know, but I won't stop until I get to torture that person to death!" she said nervously and took a deep breath "I don't want to talk about it!"

"You're so moody sometimes." he laughed.

"Shut up!" she said annoyed.

* * *

"How do you mean they got killed?" Amaya yelled at the soldier who came to give the report about some of Empire's troops.

"There was this guy who killed like two hundred soldiers!" the man tried to explain it, knowing that she won't be pleased to hear it.

"Wow, wait! Did you say _one_ guy?" she laughed bitterly "You must be kidding!"

"No, no! It's true." another soldier said.

"Is he a magician?" she asked.

"No." he said.

"No?" she yelled angrily and looked at Murtagh who just stood there, not really caring what was going on "Do you hear what they're saying?"

"Yeah, so?" Murtagh asked.

"_So_?" she was furious and she looked back at the small group of soldiers "That is fucking impossible! Did they line up and stand there, waiting for him to kill them? No? Then how are you going to explain it!"

"Someone said it was Eragon's cousin." the man said.

"Oh, Eragon's cousin! Oh, let's all just die because it has to do with Eragon!" she rolled her eyes "I don't want to hear anything of it!"

"Please…" the man wanted to say but Amaya didn't want to listen.

"Give me your sword." she said to Murtagh.

"No way." he said.

"Oh, come on!" she said.

"Whatever." he wanted this to finish as fast as possible so he gave her Zar'roc.

"Thank you." Amaya smiled and turning around fast, she cut off the soldier's head "I love this sword."

"Excellent!" Amaya flinched as she heard Galbatorix's voice behind her back. Everyone looked at the king who was laughing madly again.

"Umm." she returned Zar'roc to Murtagh and looked at the king "My Lord, I didn't know you're here…I…"

"Oh, don't worry." Galbatorix said "I enjoyed your show."

"What about them?" she looked at the rest of the soldiers who just stared at her almost paralyzed with fear.

"Do with them whatever you want. I don't care." the king said and he and Murtagh left the room. Amaya smiled to herself as she took dead soldier's sword in her hand.

"Please…I have a wife and kids! Please!" the soldier was crying. Amaya looked at him carefully.


	4. Dragon's tail

Amaya stared at the soldier for some time. He was shaking from fear and kept saying something unintelligible. The other guy was just looking at Amaya, and then he smiled.

"What?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You might kill him, but not me." he said.

"Oh, what makes you think that?" she laughed.

"Fight me. If you win, you can kill me." he said confidently "If you lose, I go free."

"Why would I do that?" she was surprised.

"Your father would want it." he said.

"My father?" she was upset "How do you dare to mention him?"

"You know what he would do in this situation." the man didn't even flinch when Amaya pointed the sword at him.

"Fuck!" Amaya lowered the sword, thinking "Who are you?"

"Does it really matter?" he said "Let me fight you…but without using magic. And if I win, both me and my friend here walk free."

"Without…?" she got nervous.

"Oh, you can always let me go if you are scared…" he smiled and the other soldier, who actually stopped crying, stared at him in disbelief.

"No." she frowned "I'll do it."

"Let's do it now." he said.

"Umm, just a second." Amaya threw the sword on the ground and went to the door "I'll be right back."

"Are you out of your mind, Robert?" the other soldier asked him when she was gone.

"Don't worry. This will be easy. She'll let us go." Robert said.

"How are you so sure?" he panicked "She probably went for the Rider! They'll kill us! She's a fucking magician!"

"She won't do anything." Robert said "Because of her father."

"Did you know her father?" the soldier asked.

"No. But everyone knows she would fall for that one…" Robert smiled.

"But she can check your mind and see you're lying!" he said.

"Did she do it already? No. And I don't think she will…she forgets crucial things in unexpected situations." Robert said "Besides, it's worth to try…at least we have a chance to survive."

"The king will stop us then." he cried.

"Oh, shut up! The king doesn't care about us at the moment…and I'm sure _they_ won't tell him." Robert said.

Amaya came back to the room and Murtagh followed her.

"Don't worry. He won't interfere." said Amaya as she picked up the sword from the floor and looked at the other soldier "Just making sure _he_ doesn't either."

"Fine." Robert took his sword and pointed it at Amaya. They started to fight in the middle of the room. Murtagh leaned against the wall and watched them with amusement. The other soldier just stood in the corner, not moving his eyes off his friend.

Robert was very tired because the trip they made to get to the castle hadn't been easy. But Amaya was not even close to him. She didn't have much experience and she wasn't strong enough.

Robert managed to cut Amaya's arm on two places in just one move. She gasped in shock. He was moving too fast for her even for him it wasn't even close to a real fight with enemy soldier in the battle.

As she tried to turn around to avoid his attack, he made a huge cut on her back.

"You won." she whispered as she sank to the floor. Murtagh sighed and got to her, easily healing the wounds.

"Then we are free to go." Robert said.

"Wait." Amaya got up from the floor with Murtagh's help.

"What?" Robert looked at her suspiciously.

"I really need to know your name." she said.

"My name is Robert." he said "If you _really_ have to know…but we would like to go now."

"Robert…right, you can go." she smiled "I hope our next meeting will be even more _pleasant._"

"Goodbye." Robert said as he and the other soldier left the room. Murtagh was still holding Amaya in his arms, even she didn't need help to stand anymore.

"You're insane." Murtagh whispered into her ear.

"That Robert guy…he's awesome." Amaya sighed.

"He lied to you." said Murtagh.

"He did?" Amaya was surprised "Oh, it doesn't matter…he's so…"

"Oh, shut up." he rolled his eyes "He doesn't like you."

"So?" she moved away from him "Did that ever stop _us_?"

* * *

"Murtagh, where are we going?" Amaya asked when one day Murtagh got into her room and told her to come with him as fast as she could.

"We're going to Gil'ead." he said as they were running down the hall "Hurry!"

"The king is nervous, right? Something big is going on?" asked Amaya as Murtagh pulled her with him on Thorn's back.

"Yes! And since you wanted to participate…" he smiled bitterly.

"Ok, ok." she said nervously. They didn't speak to each other while they were flying and even Thorn was quiet. Everyone felt uneasy.

"Amaya, you'll stay here." Murtagh said as Thorn landed somewhere on the plain.

"Why?" she got off Thorn's back.

"Because Thorn and I are going to fight!" he said "Wait for me here."

"I want to help you." she said "But not today…"

"That's nice of you." he rolled his eyes "Just be here when I get back. I don't feel like looking for you later."

"Fine." she crossed her arms "Go then."

* * *

"What the fuck?" Amaya ran to Thorn as the dragon crashed to the ground. Murtagh was trying to heal the red dragon but Thorn was roaring loudly and shaking his body covered with blood.

"Wait, stop! What happened to his tail?" Amaya yelled as Murtagh tried to stop the bleeding.

"Dragon bit it off." he didn't stop using magic.

"Don't!" she pushed Murtagh away and he looked at her furiously.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he yelled "I have to stop the bleeding!"

"No, damn it!" she said "If you heal it, he can say goodbye to his tail!"

"He can die like this!" said Murtagh.

"Just listen to me!" she gave him a pleading look and touched Thorn's head "_Thorn, please, concentrate! I need you with me now!_"

Thorn was in too much pain to listen to anyone and he almost bit her.

"_Thorn! Thorn_, please!" she yelled "Murtagh, can't you block some of his pain?"

"I'll see what I can do, but if you plan to do something…do it fast because we don't have much time." he said.

"Thorn! Thorn!" she said "You have to listen to me."

"_It hurts!_" Thorn cried.

"_I know, but…concentrate…do you still feel your tail like it is still there?_" she asked.

"_Umm, yes…but it hurts! I don't know!_" said Thorn.

"_That's good, baby. Now listen to me. Use magic to repair it._" she took a deep breath "_Murtagh and I will help you. Take our strength, take anything you need…concentrate on your tail…and I hope you will get an idea how to use magic for this…it just has to work!_"

Thorn's cries lowered and Amaya closed her eyes. The red dragon was still shaking and she felt her energy is getting lower and lower. Few moments passed. She started to feel dizzy and few seconds later she fell down to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

"What…?" Amaya opened her eyes nervously. She was lying in Murtagh's arms and she felt completely exhausted. She looked up at him.

"Thorn!" she whispered, trying to look around and she saw something red on the ground. But her vision was a bit blurry and the red thing didn't seem to be moving.

"He's fine." Murtagh said as she tried to sit up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Thorn did what you told him to do…he made it." Murtagh said "But it took us almost all energy we had…even the Eldunari…It will take some time until he recovers…he's sleeping."

"Oh." she was relieved "I'm glad he made it…dragons have more magic in themselves than I thought."

"How did you know what he had to do?" he asked.

"Well…I played with a lizard once…his tail got cut off somehow…but when I entered his mind…he still thought he has a tail...and I recreated his tail with magic using his own thoughts." she said "But that thing was small…tiny."

"Oh, I knew you didn't know what you were doing…" he rolled his eyes "We were lucky."

"The pain and the shock was too much for him…he didn't know yet his tail was almost gone…I mean, it blocked the feeling…so he was able to recreate it." she said "I still have no idea how he did it. Usually you would need parts to do it…but this time thoughts were enough to create something…I hope he can use it…But there is something that bothers me…did you say a dragon bite his tail off? Saphira was there?"

"It wasn't Saphira…" Murtagh said "It was an old dragon and his Rider…they had been hiding from us…"

"There _was_ another dragon?" Amaya raised an eyebrow "You mean, that dragon is dead?"

"Yes…" his eyes showed only anger.

"You killed them?" she said "But why? The dragon…"

"I don't know." Murtagh said furiously "Galbatorix…he took control of me…he spoke through me! You don't know how that felt!"

"What the fuck?" she was shocked "Galbatorix can do that?"

"Yes." he said bitterly "I guess there is no hope we get away from him…ever…"

"That's fucking scary." she said "If he can do that to any of us…any time he wants…fuck!"

"We have to go…" he said suddenly.

"Where?" she asked "Thorn isn't in condition…"

"We're not going far. Just deeper into the woods." he said "We've been here for too long…someone might see us."

"Right." she said "Maybe we find a cave or something…"

* * *

"What now?" Amaya asked as they were sitting in one well hidden cave, far from everyone "Do they have more hidden dragons somewhere?"

"I don't think so." Murtagh said "It would be too much."

"We have to do something…" she whispered "But I have no idea what…everything went wrong."

"Galbatorix will destroy us…and if not him…the other side will." he said "The king will use anyone or anything to do whatever he wants…even that can be…fatal."

"So, we have to run away from both sides?" she sighed "This is very…complicated."

"Galbatorix must be destroyed." he suddenly said.

"Huh? Naturally I wouldn't be on your side at that idea…but the very thought of the king talking through me or using my body some day makes me feel sick. And he wouldn't care if I die in the process." she said "But that's impossible."

"We can try to change our true names…" he said "…or destroy the Eldunari."

"We can't change who we are…he would find out if we tried…" she said "But destroying Eldunari? Wouldn't that destroy us too, even if we managed to do it somehow…which I don't think we could anyway."

"Do you have a better idea?" he asked.

"No, not really. But if we destroy Galbatorix, we still have Eragon on our way." she said.

"Are you trying to say I can't beat Eragon without Eldunari?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Eragon will have help…lots of help." she said "We're dead."

"We'll make a deal with Eragon." he said.

"A deal? Like what? A death deal?" she rolled her eyes "How would we do that, anyway?"

"You're going to visit Eragon." he said.

"Are you fucking crazy?" she yelled and Thorn woke up from his nap, looking at her curiously.

"We have to talk to them somehow…I can't just let them kill me…but you…they don't know you and you could tell them you come in peace." he said.

"Galbatorix won't let it happen." she said "He will stop me."

"At the moment he thinks we need more time to recover and come back…this distance is not really safe for checking on us too much…I can pretend you're here." he said "Besides, he won't check for you…you don't mean much to him."

"I don't know…I'm scared." she whispered.

"It won't take long…just…talk to Eragon." he said "We need to know…some things."

"So should I just be friends with those fuckers? No way!" she said.

"Don't be stupid. Our lives depend on it. You don't have to be friends with them…just listen to my instructions and everything will be fine." he said.

"And if they decide to kill me after they find out who I am?" she asked.

"I'll avenge your death." he smiled.

"You son of a bitch!" she was upset.

"Calm down. I don't think they'll kill you…not if everything goes how I planned…" he said.

"Wait, for how long have you been planning this?" she asked suspiciously.

"While I was waiting for you two to wake up…" he looked at her and Thorn "I had time to make thousands of plans."

"Do they all include me being killed in one way or another?" she sighed.

"More or less, yeah." he smiled.

"Amazing. So this one is supposed to work…" she thought about it for a moment "Ah, what the hell…I'm doing it."

"Like you have a choice…" he laughed.


	5. Deal

"Wow, peace people. Peace!" Amaya smiled uneasily as soldiers and magicians surrounded her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" one man asked.

"I came to speak with Eragon." Amaya said "My name is Amaya. And I really need to speak with Eragon. It's important!"

"She's from the Empire!" someone yelled.

"Kill her!" another man yelled.

"Wait, damn it! I said I come in peace!" she said "P-e-a-c-e! Alright? As you can see I don't have a Dragon or whole army with me so please…"

"Why do you want to speak with me?" Eragon approached her, followed by his guards "What the Empire wants now? Is Galbatorix afraid?"

"He doesn't know I'm here." she said "Murtagh sent me. We have to talk, got it?"

"Come with me." Eragon said and she followed him to a more secure place.

"It's nice in here." Amaya said and looked at the guards "But can't they leave?"

"If you want to talk to me in private, you have to let me check your mind." he said.

"Fine." she crossed her arms. He came closer to her and concentrated. The silence went on for some moments.

"That's enough." he said "But I didn't really see what you want to talk to me about."

"We want to destroy the king." she said "Forever."

"_We_?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Murtagh and I? Duh!" she rolled her eyes "Were you checking my mind or my boobs?"

"I can always say no to your request…" he said.

"Ok, ok. We considered the changing true names part…and it wouldn't work." she said "But destroying Galbatorix's source of power…"

"I know that already. We figured it out how Galbatorix is so powerful and we're going to end this." he said confidently.

"Yeah, but still…" she said "You could use some help, right?"

"What exactly do you want?" he asked.

"Basically…we help you destroy Galbatorix…and we get our freedom and you don't hunt us down because of what we've done while we were under Galbatorix's power." she said.

"Galbatorix won't let you help me." he said "We'll probably have to fight each other."

"Well, true…he wouldn't really approve it but if we make a deal now…" she smiled "We can find a way to destroy the Eldunari which will leave the king with no real power before it comes to another fight…then you should come to kill him because we probably won't be able to."

"Fine. But if you're already here, why don't you stay with us?" Eragon suddenly asked.

"What?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You could tell us more about the king…and Murtagh. You could also try to change your true name." he said.

"No way, I'm not leaving Murtagh." she said.

"Why? What does he mean to you?" he asked.

"That's none of your business." she said annoyed.

"You seemed to be hiding that part of your thoughts from me." he said "However, I saw you like to be free. Why don't you stay here and try to free yourself of him and the king?"

"Because I want to fuck him one more time before I die." she laughed madly.

"_She's crazy. Can I eat her?_" Saphira was coming closer.

"Damn! Your dragon is a fucking psychopath!" Amaya said "You let her eat people?"

"Don't you dare to insult her or I'll kill you myself!" said Eragon angrily and pulled out his sword.

"Wow. What you got there?" she stared at the sword "Hey, I almost wouldn't mind if you cut me with that!"

"You have a serious problem." he said "The king damaged your brain."

"You know nothing about me. Except the part I wanted you to know." she said.

"Forget that. Let's get back to business." he said "So, you just want to make a deal for you and Murtagh."

"Ah, yes." she sighed.

"So, are you ready to make an oath in ancient language that you and Murtagh will destroy the Eldunari?" he asked.

"Yes, but I expect you to make an oath that you won't go after us. We want you to promise you won't try to avenge anyone's death." she said.

"Murtagh killed some important people here…I'm not sure I can just let him go." he said.

"Well, great. Then no deal." she rolled her eyes "Get rid of Galbatorix by yourself then."

"I'm not alone in this and you know it." he said "The Varden, elves, magicians…everyone will be on my side."

"Whatever." she said "You know that even then you don't have a chance. Many people will die, can you live with that?"

"Are you really sure Murtagh won't just kill you after he gets what he wants?" Eragon asked "He already sent you to do this really dangerous task."

"We're not talking about me here." she said "I just want…king's death. Well, maybe a death or two more but that's not important."

"You have wrong opinion about some things." he said.

"Oh, I do? About you?" she smiled "I'm sorry, but I just don't get it why people believe in you so much."

"I don't care what you think about me. But you're wrong about the Varden." he said "I pity you. I hope you'll see you're wrong sometime."

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" she rolled her eyes "Are we making a deal or not?"

"We are." he said "But first I need to talk about it with Nasuada and others."

"Boohoo, you can't make your own decisions! I thought you were a man!" she laughed.

"Shut up, bitch." he said angrily "Oh, by the way, don't forget to tell Murtagh he's not my brother. My father is Brom."

"Wow, wait." she was surprised "Seriously?"

"Yes." he said.

"Whatever." she said "It doesn't change anything."

"It does." he said "But not our deal."

* * *

"Did you do it?" Murtagh asked Amaya when she got back.

"Yes. They agreed, of course." she said "So, they maybe won't kill us…but the king…"

"We have to convince him we need more Eldunari." he said "Or just find them."

"Wait, I thought you knew where they are!" she was surprised.

"Umm, I know…well, I think they are in that hidden hall." he said.

"There's a hidden hall in the castle?" she asked.

"There are many of them." he said "Haven't you noticed?"

"No?" she shrugged "I guess not."

"Whatever." he said "I think we're ready to go back to the castle."

"Alright." she said "Oh, wait. I forgot. Eragon told me he's not your brother. Apparently Brom was his father."

"Are you sure?" he frowned.

"Yes, I'm positive." she said "He wouldn't lie about it, would he?"

"Right. So, he probably wouldn't mind killing me." he sighed.

"Yeah." she said "But we made a deal. They need our help to destroy the king."

"They always need someone's help." he said.

"I want my freedom." she said "This is getting boring."

"Shut up. Are you that afraid?" he smiled.

"_No._ I'm not afraid!" she frowned "Okay, maybe I am. But, hey, it's a dangerous thing to do!"

"I'm surprised Eragon let you go actually." he said.

"Well, thank you!" she said "But I think he knew me…somehow. Maybe someone saw us together before."

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

"Because he let me speak with him. He knew I didn't show him everything in my mind and he would have killed me immediately…but he didn't. So, he was sure who I was and that I came to speak with him because of you." she said "He might not be your brother, but he doesn't want you dead. I think."

"Don't be so sure. He's loyal to the Varden and the elves." he said "They actually want me dead."

"Ah, whatever." she said "But we can't make our plans in front of Galbatorix. We need to do it now, or you already know?"

"I'll keep the king distracted and you'll go to that hall and destroy Eldunari…with magic." he said.

"Ok, that seems so easy and complicated in the same time." she said.

"Yes. Do you think you can make it?" he asked.

"No?" she said.

"Amaya, I don't care. You'll do it. I'll use your true name if I have to." he said.

"Awesome." she rolled her eyes "Then, yes. I can do it. But what I'm supposed to do? The king will notice if I start breaking these things."

"Listen to me. I'll do everything…you just have to get there, lift the Eldunari in the air with magic and let them drop. All in the same time." he said.

"Do you really think you can break the protection in that room? Maybe Galbatorix put magic on them so they can't break." she said nervously.

"That's why we have to ask the king for more Eldunari…and distract him enough so he lets us have that Eldunari and…others with them." he said.

"What?" she raised an eyebrow "You're not speaking my language, seriously."

"I'll draw it for you then!" he rolled his eyes "Look. Eldunari is protected, probably. Only Galbatorix can touch it. So, when he gives it to me, the protection is off but just for that Eldunari. If we can connect all Eldunari together, that one will unlock the others. But we have to stop Galbatorix from putting another spell on it."

"Yeah, whatever. You're doing it." she said.

"Yes, I'll try." he said "Can Eragon see you?"

"Unfortunately yes, I let him invoke me." she said "But it's the only way they know it's safe to react. And in case something happens to me…he'll also now."

"Good." he said "Let's go then."

"Wait. I want something." she got closer to him, taking his hands.

"What?" he put his hands on her waist.

"Something will happen…good or bad…so do this for me…us." she whispered, kissing him "Let's make Eragon stop watching me for a moment."

* * *

"_Are we going?_" Thorn was getting nervous.

"Yes, sweetie." Amaya smiled and Murtagh looked at her annoyed "What? Okay, okay. I won't call him names."

"Thank you." said Murtagh.

"_How is Saphira?_" asked Thorn.

"Oh, she's perfect. She eats people now." smiled Amaya.

"Huh?" Murtagh raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she wanted to eat me." Amaya rolled her eyes "Like I would be tasty, damn it."

"_Do you think Saphira is better than me?_" suddenly asked Thorn.

"Why do you ask that? Again?" Amaya was surprised.

"_Because Murtagh says I am but he says it because I'm his dragon._ _And you met her now._" Thorn said.

"Thorn, of course, you're better." she smiled "You wouldn't eat me, would you?"

"_No._" Thorn said.

"Good." Amaya smiled.

"Can we go now?" Murtagh looked at Thorn.

"_Yeah. I'm ready._" said Thorn.

* * *

"Should I come with you?" asked Amaya when they reached Galbatorix's castle.

"No." Murtagh said "It's better that he doesn't see you too much."

"Right." she said "Then what I'm supposed to do? Look for a secret hall?"

"No, not yet. He would notice that." he said.

"Huh. Then I'm free to do whatever I want." she smiled.

"Yes, just don't do something stupid." he sighed.

"I hope going to a party isn't on your list of stupid." she said.

"Party?" he frowned "Amaya, we're in the middle of the war and you want to go to a party?"

"So?" she said "I can sit in my room but that wouldn't be fun..."

"You act just like those poor villagers before war…they don't understand why they have to go, so they get drunk to forget about everything for a moment." he said.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked.

"It is. They are scared…and you are too." he said "But that won't help us in this situation."

"Aren't you afraid?" she looked at him "This moment could be our last…so why the hell shouldn't I enjoy it?"

"We're going to win, Amaya." he said "I'm not going to fail. Never."

"Oh great news, Mr. Self-Confident, but you don't know that. No one does." she said.

"But I also don't know we will fail, so your theory is stupid." he said "I don't mind if you're afraid but don't hide it. It doesn't make sense."

"Okay. I'm afraid. I want to get drunk and dance till morning. Happy?" she looked at him annoyed "Will you let me go then?"

"Whatever. Just don't get lost." he rolled his eyes.

"Get lost?" she raised an eyebrow "Well, come to save me then, honey."

"Just stay away from me tonight, alright?" he said.

"Perfect!" she smiled and left.


	6. No regrets

"I can't do it!" Amaya whispered to Murtagh as they were walking down the hall.

"Why not? Had too many drinks last night?" he said.

"No." she shook her head "But he'll get it…"

"He will if you keep talking about it!" he rolled his eyes.

"Where do I go?" she asked "Right or left?"

"Amaya!" he gave her an angry look "Just go down the hall and turn left! Is that so hard to memorize?"

"No…yes?" she said nervously "I tend to forget things when I'm nervous!"

"Go now!" he actually pushed her forward before he entered the throne room. Amaya reluctantly went down the hall. She sighed before entering the secret hall. It was so dark in there that she had to use magic to make some light.

"Eww!" she cried "This place is full of spiders!"

Finally she reached the secret room which was actually shiny.

"Fuck!" she stared at the Eldunari "Where did he get all these?"

Amaya stood there for a second, undecided. She didn't know was the king watching her or was he really distracted. She wasn't sure what to do.

"Ah, whatever." she shivered "He'll kill me anyway."

She gathered all her strength and whispered the spell. The Eldunari was finally in the air and it seemed like it was glowing even more. Amaya got scared and she stopped the spell. The Eldunari fell down on the stone floor, breaking in the thousand pieces. Just two shiny stones stayed untouched.

"Shit!" Amaya panicked, lifting them in the air again and then dropping them. This time one of them broke, but the other one was still without a scratch.

"Ok, that's it!" Amaya went over to the Eldunari, picking it up and throwing it at the wall. Suddenly she felt the sharp pain in her head and fell down on the floor. Galbatorix found out what they were doing. She reached the Eldunari somehow and concentrated on protecting her mind. Suddenly the pain was gone.

"Oh, maybe I'll reconsider breaking you." she smiled at the Eldunari, putting it in her pocket and running back to the secret hall to get out. Murtagh was waiting for her outside already.

"Come!" he grabbed her arm and they ran out of the castle.

"Where are we going?" she yelled "What about Galbatorix?"

"Eragon is coming. Thorn saw them. We're going away from here." he said "Galbatorix is just under impression after loosing his power."

"Did you kill him?" she asked.

"No." he said "I can't do it because I swore to him I won't."

"Oh, crap." she said "But what if he kills us?"

"Well, I didn't swear I won't tie him up and close his mouth." Murtagh smiled.

"Oh, nice." she smiled. As they were getting on Thorn's back, they saw Eragon, magicians and soldiers coming.

"Go to the Varden. We'll meet there later." yelled Eragon to them "No one will hurt you. I promise!"

* * *

"Are we really going to the Varden?" asked Amaya as they were flying away from the castle.

"Yes." he said "Why?"

"Well…I'm not sure that's a good idea." she said.

"They won't hurt us. We helped them." he said.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked "Eragon is not there."

"They're not like you." he said "He's like something special for them. They don't want to make him angry."

"I have some unfinished business with the Varden." she said.

"And you'll keep having it…" he said "I won't let you make more problems for us."

"But…!" she complained "Come on, they wouldn't notice if one of them was missing!"

"Don't be so sure." he said "They're not stupid."

"I want my revenge." she said.

"What revenge?" he said "Your father killed someone, they killed him. Everything's clear."

"Yeah, but…" she said "It's not really like that."

"Oh, no?" he said "You're going to kill someone's father, so that person will come after you…and so on…"

"I haven't thought about it like that." she said "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right." he said "Let it go. Besides, what if that man is a magician or something?"

"Oh." she said "But I have…"

"What?" he was curious.

"Nothing." she smiled innocently "I maybe have more reasons…"

"Really?" he was suspicious.

"Umm, yeah." she said "That man doesn't know I want to kill him…and why…"

"You won't kill anyone." he said "Just forget it."

"Fine." she said.

* * *

"Murtagh!" Nasuada almost ran to him when she saw him, but then she stopped, trying to make her face look expressionless. Amaya looked at her curiously.

"Nasuada." Murtagh said.

"Well, hey!" Amaya waved "You're not going to kill us, right?"

"No." Nasuada said "No one is going to hurt you. I assure you."

"Thanks!" Amaya smiled "Are you married?"

"Excuse me?" Nasuada looked at her surprised.

"Are you married?" Amaya repeated her question and Murtagh looked at her annoyed.

"No, I'm not." Nasuada said "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just curious." Amaya smiled.

"How are you, Murtagh?" Nasuada asked.

"I'm fine." he said "And you?"

"Ah, fine. I guess." she smiled.

"Umm." Amaya smiled "I have to go somewhere…to do something…you know."

"Where are you going?" Murtagh looked at her surprised.

"Ah, you just stay here. _Enjoy_ the conversation." she said and left.

* * *

"Amaya!" Murtagh called her name.

"Yes?" she looked at him.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Clearing my thoughts." she said "Dark woods seemed nice for that."

"Didn't you think it might be dangerous?" he said.

"No. Galbatorix can't get here, right?" she said.

"I just came to tell you Galbatorix is gone. Forever." he said.

"Yay!" Amaya almost jumped on him.

"Yes, everyone is celebrating." he said "Eragon just came back. The others will come later."

"That's great news." she smiled "But what now?"

"After the celebration, they will decide who will be the new king or leader." he said.

"Nasuada." she said.

"Yes, she's one of the suggested for the place." he said.

"Right." she smiled "You know, I found that guy."

"What?" Murtagh looked at her in shock.

"I found the guy who killed my father." she said.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing." she said.

"Really?" he almost didn't believe it.

"Yeah, I saw this man…he was also happy and his family was with him." she said quietly "I knew it was him. I found it in his mind. He wasn't even a magician!"

"Then what happened?" he asked.

"I guess I got wrong information." she shrugged "This man just tried to save his family. And my father…I realized there was nothing to avenge."

"Oh." he said "You just surprised me."

"Well, I'm not always a crazy bitch." she said "I just realized I couldn't do it. My father wasn't careful and this man came behind his back and killed him."

"You should forget about it all then." he said, hugging her gently.

"Yeah, I guess I should." she said "Well, I'm going soon."

"Going where?" he looked at her surprised.

"What did you talk about with Nasuada?" she asked.

"You're changing the subject." he said "Where are you going?"

"I won't tell you unless you tell me what you said to her." she said.

"We talked about the Empire, the Varden…the future." he said.

"You what?" she rolled her eyes "Oh, come on! I didn't leave you two alone to talk about crap!"

"What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you silly people." she said "Oh, please. I'm not that stupid. I saw how you look at each other!"

"It's not like that…" he said.

"Don't be stupid. Marry her!" she said "Oh, come on. Don't look at me like that!"

"You're crazy." he said.

"I am, but you still have to do it!" she said "Look. You like her, she likes you…she seems nice, plus she'll be the Queen of the Empire."

"Even if I do that…" he said "That's my thing. You won't tell me what to do."

"Yeah, whatever." she said "I won't tell her about us, so I can at least tell you what to do."

"Tell me where you are going." he said.

"Ha! Who's changing the subject now?" she laughed "I'm going home!"

"Home?" he said "Well, I guess that's reasonable."

"Yeah, I want to see my family actually." she said "And find that hot soldier. I can't stop thinking about him…oh, dear…ah, and show something I have to my family so they can be jealous. The shiniest jewelry ever! "

"What do you have? You keep saying it…" he said suspiciously.

"I won't tell you." she smiled.

"Tell me." he whispered her true name. She stared at him in shock.

"What the fuck?" she was surprised and happy in the same time "You can't…! Oh! I'm free!"

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I don't know." she was excited "Fool's luck! Or maybe if I didn't kill that guy...oh! But hey, I'm free! Free!"

"Yes, you are." he smiled "I guess it wouldn't be fair if I was free from Galbatorix and you weren't from me."

"Oh, I'm so happy!" she almost started to cry "This is just…awesome!"

"Yes, I see you're touched." he said "I guess you can get back to normal life."

"Normal…" she smiled "Right. If I find out what that is!"

"When are you leaving?" he said.

"Right after I say goodbye to Thorn." she said.

"Sure." he smiled "Well, I hope we'll be seeing each other…"

"Oh, don't forget to send me an invitation for your wedding." she said.

"Stop it!" he said.

"Just send me…okay?" she laughed "I'll send you mine."

"Are you really sure that man likes you?" he asked.

"Oh, he does." she smiled "If not…he will."

"Will you tell me what that thing you have is?" he said "For good old times?"

"Kiss me." she whispered.

"Here. Will you tell me now?" he said after kissing her cheek.

"I have…one of the…Eldunari." she winked at him.

"What?" he was shocked.

"This one didn't want to break." she said, showing him the Eldunari and putting it back to her pocket "And it kinda saved my life."

"Are you going to keep it?" he asked.

"Yes, of course!" she said.

"You're so evil!" he said "And what about the poor dragon's soul inside?"

"Fuck that." she smiled "But if you ever need help…you'll find me."

"Thorn won't like this idea." he said.

"Oh, come on!" she said "It's not like he's inside!"

"You haven't changed a bit!" he laughed "I want my power over you back!"

"Ah, you don't have to change completely...I think." she said "We didn't really know how it works, did we?"

"Probably one letter changed." he said "I'll figure that out."

"No, you won't!" she said.

"I guess this is goodbye." he said "Be careful."

"As always!" she said "Bye."

THE END

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the characters; they all belong to Christopher Paolini except Amaya and other characters you don't recognize as Paolini's.

**Author's note: **Thanks everyone for reading!


End file.
